Uncontrollable Insanity
by sangrehime
Summary: Controlling things hasn't been a problem to him, but controlling his emotions that could trigger his PK is different. His uncontrollable emotions that can cause him his own insanity. An insanity that was triggered upon seeing one of his assistants dying on the blood-stained floor. He held her tightly trying to feel her breathing, but she was already dead because of him.
1. Prologue

The room was pitch black; I could hear the sound of a clock arrow ticking its way around.

.tick tock.

I stepped blindly to whatever it was I was stepping on. The feeling wasn't hard, I barely even heard my steps. The only light that shed some sense in the room was coming from my body, the energy pulsing in my veins and the tingling shock coming from my fingertips. Unable to control my body, I stepped forward once again. With every each step I take, I could hear fuzzy voices. The energy pulsing must have been compromising the voices thus unable to hear them properly. The fuzzy noises soon got clearer and clearer. I see a door. A brown wooden door. The only thing that I've seen since I got here. But where is here? Here is a void, a place that expands reality and the spiritual world. The fuzzy noise finally disappeared, and all I could hear was a screaming woman from the other side of the door. My conscience led me in to a scenario I couldn't bear to imagine. Lifting my arms, touching the door with my moist hands, I ran my fingers to the knob. With a twist, my body just instantly ran, and my mind was saying a word. It repeatedly mentioned a word- No, It wasn't a word. It was a name.

Seeing an unknown shadow inside the apartment, I turned to one angle to another looking for her. My heart was pumping fast, and the adrenaline was helping me find her faster.

"Where are you?!" I yelled hoping that she would hear me. It took some seconds before I could hear scream one again. She was calling my name. I ran down the hallway and burst the bedroom door open.

It was too late. My eyes dilated seeing her on the floor with red. Red was the color that I didn't want to anticipate, but it was all over her. The wooden floor covered with her blood; I could hear her wheeze. I rushed towards her side and pulled down her bed sheet to compress the wounds that on her body. Her brown eyes stared at me as I continued to compress and her mouth started to move, but I couldn't hear her. She lifted her bleeding hand towards my cheek. I wasn't able to express the right emotions, and all I could do was trying to save her. She shook her head before caressing her thumb of my cheek. Her eyes started to close, and her arm just fell back towards the ground. My mind was out of control; I held her close to keep her warm knowing that she would never be warm ever again and finally I was able to scream.

"Mai!"

With eyes wide open, I could feel a tear from my eye and hear some objects falling to the floor. I huffed, trying to catch my breath as my head subconsciously recalled what happened in the dream. Bending my elbows, pushing myself to sit up, I held my head feeling the cold sweat running down my temple. I knew that I needed to have some fresh air. But, my mind wouldn't stop recalling the nightmare that almost triggered my qigong. I could feel my moist hands, the warm energy still passing thru my body and the uncontrollable desire to somewhat destroy or worse—kill. Pushing the bed sheet to the side, I stepped away from the bed, and before walking towards my desk, I turned on the lights. The moment, I was about to take another step, I started to notice my things from my desk was on the floor. My phone, my journals, a book and a small framed photograph with a broken glass.

My intuition was starting to get a negative vibe about my dream. I didn't hesitate any further and grabbed my phone before speed dialing her number. It rang and it rang, but there was no answer.

What happened Mai?


	2. Uncontrollable Dream

It was throbbing, my chest was throbbing, and I could feel pain slowly sweeping its way into my emotions. My body felt cold; I reached for my coat leaving my phone on the bed for a while. Upon grabbing it, I heard its vibration. I didn't hesitate any longer, I swiftly grabbed the phone from the sheet and looked at the caller ID. The emotions all went down seeing her name on the screen. I slid my hand; my mind was completely overreacting towards my response.

 _What if this is the killer? What if she's dead? Is she kidnapped?_

Finally, I calmed down after placing the phone next to my ear. There were a faint sound and a soft groan.

"Geez, Naru it's 3 in the morning. Why can't you wait for your tea late in the office?" She sounded grumpy and half-asleep. My mind finally was cleared, I stopped worrying about the situation and ended up lying to her.

"Your name was next to my mother's." I could hear a thump sound from her end of the line and a small wheeze as well.

"Ow." Her voice sounded distant. It was a real relief to hear her voice at the end of the line. I was finally comfortable with the fact that the dream was just a dream and nothing else.

"Naru, you tried to call me ten times. You're not even stupid enough to keep on hitting re-dial." She sighed. I am not stupid; I am a very intelligent human being that has an IQ of 200. I believe that I'm only doing this so that I can lie to her about the fact that I had a dream of her death.

"Go back to sleep, Mai," I ordered I needed something to avoid any more insults coming from her.

"Goodnight Naru!" And with that instant goodnight, I hung up the phone and returned the coat back to the rack. I threw the phone on the bed and crawled back in bed. My mind was finally clear with everything. I talked to her and can conclude that the dream means nothing.

* * *

But, why are the nightmares coming back. Every single time I close my eyes, Mai's death is all I can see. Her screaming voice is all I can hear. Her blood is all I can smell and finally her eyes I can no longer stare.

The next day, I didn't bother going to Lin's; it would be a burden for him to notice my sore eyes. He would convince me to go to the doctor or worse talk to my parents about it. I immediately opened the office; it was 7 in the morning. We usually open at eight but I had to thought about the paperwork Madoka sent me from England with regards of my thesis proposal. I typed down my latest study with regards to PK. _"Psychokinesis can provoke spiritual beings without poltergeist as a foundation."_ I repeated the text in my head before rubbing my eyes. After, reading one paragraph to another, I felt my heavy eyes slowly closing. I leaned against the leather seat before reading another sentence from the document. I couldn't help myself any longer and finally give in to slumber.

The environment seemed familiar; I've seen this house before. No, I've been in this house before. The dull color of pale nude and blue on the walls. The western wooden furniture, the soft maroon carpet and finally who could ever forget the small blonde doll.

"This is the Morishita case," I mumbled and approached the blonde doll, Minnie. I could hear a loud scream coming from the next room. The scream that was so familiar, I could rewind it in my head with no mistake.

* * *

"Mai!" I swiftly felt a jolt as I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was her.

"Ye-yes!" I heard her gasp. She was right close in front of my face; her cheeks started to turn red, as she dropped a small blanket on my shoulder. Her conscience must have told her to keep me warm with the spare blanket. I could hear her foot step back. I turned my seat towards my desk before touching my head.

"Naru, your eyes are red." She must have instantly noticed. My head was aching, and sleep wasn't helping me either.

"You didn't get enough sleep. I prepared you your favorite tea." She slightly bent over to reach the tea from across my table and placed it in front of me.

"Naru, if it's a bad dream, you can tell me all about it. I mean, whenever I have _those_ dreams sharing it with you guys sort of helps me."

"It has nothing to do with you." I was feeling angry, angry about the dreams and angry of how sleepless I have been.

"Oh, right. You don't tell me anything anymore because I might tell Lin." Mai sighed and upset.

"But, why is it that you called me ten times last night, and right now you just woke up saying my name." Her arms folded, her eyes glared, and her expression looked confused.

"Don't lie to me, Naru." I had to shut her down. A dream is just a dream, and I believe shutting her down would be easier for me not to scare her about my dreams of her death.

"Go back to work, Mai. I didn't pay you to stick your nose into anyone's business."

Her mouth shut for a second but her eyes looked furious. I instantly held the blanket she covered me and turned on my computer. I could hear her marching away from my desk toward the door and then finally I heard her voice.

"Fine! But in case that is something I am involved about, I will eventually know about it by visiting you in your dreams!" Her words sounded true and real. But it's no way Mai could ever perform that kind of projection. It was possible, but her abilities are still very much limited.

I started to read my review of related literature. It was a study conducted back in Scotland where in the man was completely an adult and his psychokinesis triggered a spiritual manifestation that cost him his wife's life. I started to review more of the possibilities that the theory was possible.

There was a knock on the door, I would assume that it would be Mai, but it wasn't it was Lin.

"Naru, I heard you didn't have enough sleep." He sounds angry

"I'm fine. Call Mai; I need to talk to her."

"She only came here to prepare your tea. A guy picked him up, and she left about 3 hours earlier."


	3. Uncontrollable Assistant

I could feel my eye twitch involuntarily upon hearing Lin's words. Unbearable words were the last thing I wanted to hear that day. It was already evening and I haven't even eaten my lunch yet. I supposed that being sleep deprived is taking my hunger as well. Lin stared at me as I blankly stared at the floor, I wasn't feeling good. I felt exhausted, tired and restless. The dreams were only getting worse whenever I would close my eyes. Those nightmares were very confusing at the same time distracting my views and emotions with my assistant. Keeping things professional is one thing but so does the annoying dreams. I sighed and walked back inside the office. My tall assistant followed me inside and watched me as I sauntered towards the leather office seat.

"Naru." His eyes looked like a detective, ready to ask meaningless and senseless questions.

"Is there something else you need, Lin?" I raised an eyebrow as I began to review where I left off earlier in my thesis.

"It's about, Taniyama" I stopped surveying the paper and raised my head.

"The man who fetched her earlier, he looked like he wasn't from his school." It was a rather interesting and odd topic for Lin and me to discuss, we are not the usual people that gossips but then again we only do it in the case in was unusual.

"What are you suggesting, Lin?" I closed my notebook and placed my arms on my desk. "Mai has her own life and we have work."

"I may have heard the word _bar_ earlier." His tone emphasized such a negative and inappropriate word for an 18-year-old to discuss it. I tried my best to snap out of the situation. I would usually just go back to my work and think that it's all going to be fine. However, there was a voice inside me to get the hell out of the office and go to her. But, it would be awkward for Lin to see me leave the building just to see her. I couldn't open the topic about my dreams because he might think I'm really going insane.

"She's perfectly capable of protecting herself." I looked down and flipped my notebook open again. "Then again, she becomes to be clumsy." I closed my notebook in an instance and stood up.

"Did she mention where she would be at tonight." Lin followed him before reaching the door. "He asked my permission and yes, she did. Don't wait for me to come back and close up" I left the keys of the office to him and left. Mai didn't tell me where she was when she asked permission, I just had a gut feeling to where she was going to be.

The music was loud, the lights were irritating and the people were just too many. I could smell different scents that smell really good and scents that aren't suppose to be even a scent. Walking in the bar, I turned my head at every possible angle to find her. But, I was out of luck, I started to feel that my gut was wrong after all. It wasn't scientific but intuitions can be sometimes helpful.

"Excuse me, but would you like to dance?" I felt a tap right behind my shoulder. I turned around and to my surprise I saw one of Mai's friends.

"Shibuya-san!" I assumed that it was Michiru, this was the third time I saw her again in my lifetime. She was indeed surprised to see me that she even covered her mouth when I looked at her.

"Where is Mai?" I saw her flinched, she must have noticed that I was starting to get impatient.

"I-I don't know, We were also looking for her a half hour ago but we think she left. She must have left with Kyouta." My eye twitched one more time and felt that I was going to have a migraine.

"She isn't even picking up her phone." I checked my phone and then watched her as she tried to call her.

Muscles in my face tightened as I prowled looking for her. The noise wasn't helping, the people were loud and the crowd just increased. I was slowly losing hope and even thought about going home for the night. I was tired, exhausted, my legs were ready to break down but he fought over it. I didn't want any attention or need to go to the hospital. I stepped out the club but stopped when I reached the alley.

"Let go of me!" My vision was starting to get fuzzy, I could hear Mai's voice from a distance. "I told you, I'm not interested!" I blinked once or twice before realizing that it was her. She sounded like she was quivering.

"Mai!" I said with orotundity. Mai gasped the moment she saw me, I was holding on to the concrete wall while I touched my head.

"Naru!" Footsteps coming right towards me were the next thing I heard. I closed my eyes and shook my head; trying to focus.

"What are you doing here?"

"What ARE you doing here, Mai?" I glowered at her, her date left in an instant after calling her. His leer look on Mai faded into a glare which I gladly exchanged.

I was starting to get sick; I could feel my legs weaken and my arms are getting numb. Her hands swiftly touched my temple and then gasped.

"Naru, you're sick." Her forehead puckered and her lips set in a grim line. Blinking owlishly, I started to notice her concern. My body was starting to heat up but I felt the cold air passing through my pale skin.

Her voice was all I could remember.

Blinking once or twice, I pushed my body forward with my elbows pressing against the soft surface of the bed. I leaned forward even more to my right and lifted my left hand touching my forehead. The window curtain was all I noticed, I swore to myself that I wouldn't open because the sunshine irritates me. I pressed my hand down and sat on my bed recalling what happened. I was wearing my pajamas which were odd because the last thing I remembered was talking to Mai near the alley. The room was silent, I could hear my heartbeat as I breathe. However, the silence cut off the moment I heard an instant sharp crash. The sound of shattered glass were my only assumptions. Sliding my feet off the bed and to the ground, I quickly opened the bed light and walked from my bed. I briskly walked towards the source of the sound and to my surprise one thing led to another.

"Ma-Mai…" A man's shadow was behind her, her mouth blocked with his shadow hand, and a knife was near her pale nape. The figure didn't make a sound but moved his mouth. Mai's whole body was shaking and turning pale, brows sprang together in a pout and noticed her inhaled a sharp breath. Her lips were moving but she was inaudible. The sound finally reached me but I was too staggered to understand what she meant.

"Naru, Please, Don't kill me."

* * *

 _dumdumdum!_


End file.
